


Parks and Cars

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [21]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Their names are Danny and Gwen in this, look no one can tell me that ethan and lex aren't in smoke club, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: The smoke club go to the park to get high. Ethan and Lex go to his car and talk.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Series: Starkid Writes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Parks and Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week was "firsts" so here we are; first "I love you" from a longer thing I'm vaguely working on, I reworked this scene a little bit to work as a stand-alone because posting random out-of-context scenes from my projects is apparently a thing I do half the time?

Ethan went with the smoke club to the park — it was early February, far too cold — to smoke and hang out. Alice was with them, leaning against Deb and turning down the joint every time it came around to her. Ethan and Lex were leaning on each other, their legs intertwined. Gwen tried to do the same with Danny, but while he let her rest her head on his shoulder, he didn't reciprocate; Ethan almost felt bad for her.

"I gotta go." Alice got up after an hour. "Dad's picking me up."

"Come on Alice." Danny gestured with a joint. "You can't just sit and watch us for ten minutes."

"Shut up, Danny." Deb rolled her eyes. "She's been here for an hour, and it's fucking cold." She kissed Alice. "See you soon babe."

"See you." Alice waved at the group. "Bye guys.

"Bye." Ethan smiled.

Lex leaned her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." He looked around. "I don't wanna drive when I'm this stoned, though."

"No, I know." She sighed. "We can sleep in the car, though."

"We can." He kissed her. "Is that what you wanna do?"

Danny looked at them. "Come on! Is everyone leaving?"

"Shut up, Danny." Deb rolled her eyes. "I am. Bye guys."

"Bye Deb." Ethan winked at her. "Stay safe."

"You too."

"Bye Deb." Lex didn't look up from Ethan's shoulder, but she did laugh a little.

Gwen waved and laughed. Then she leaned into Danny again; he freed himself this time. "Well, if everyone's leaving, then I'm going too," he announced as he stood up. "Goodbye."

"I'm not leaving," Gwen said. "We can share another joint, just us."

"Sure." Danny sat back down and began rolling. "Aren't you two going?"

"Yeah." Lex got up, tugging Ethan with her. "Come on babe."

"Alright." Ethan got up. "See you guys later."

"See ya." Gwen smiled. Danny was too busy rolling to acknowledge them leaving.

They walked back to Ethan's car, and both got in the backseat. "God, Danny is such a dick," Lex said as soon as the doors were closed. "Like, come on dude, we all know that Alice is straight-edge, she's never gonna smoke, and that's alright. Weed isn't a personality trait."

"I know." Ethan smiled. He was comfortably stoned, and Lex was with him. "Hey Lex?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." His smile widened, probably goofier, but that was alright.

She elbowed him in the side. "You're stoned."

"Yeah. Still true."

"I love you too." She kissed him, and didn't stop.


End file.
